


Hold on

by Ill_go_down_with_this_ship (Shuuntje)



Series: 30 day OTP challenge Deamus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge day 1, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuuntje/pseuds/Ill_go_down_with_this_ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus and Dean hold hands all the time, they are best mates none the less. They never thought it meant something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first fic! I'm excited, I recently discovered the Deamus fandom and it is absolutely perfect. I want to try to write the 30 day OTP challenge, so this is the first fic "holding hands". I won't upload every day though, I want to make the fics pretty long, and I frankly don't have that much time... I'm sorry if there are some spellings, or grammar errors, English is not my first language, if you notice something, I would really appreciate it if you told me, so I can correct it.  
> There are some things that are non-canon, I will explain at the end.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

 

Dean liked holding Seamus hand, it was a habit that they had formed in their first year at Hogwarts. When Seamus wanted to show something to him, barely able to hold his excitement in, he dragged the other boy along by his hand. When the short tempered boy got himself into trouble, and he was tempted to jump the first random person that made an ill planned remark, Dean was there to hold him back. And when they were homesick or scared (for example when there was a mountain-troll in the school, or when more and more people became petrified in their second year) it comforted them both to hold on to each other. After 5 years it became so normal that neither really noticed when the other took their hand, and their fellow Gryffindors  knew they were practically attached at the hip, so no one really thought anything of it, at least that’s what they thought...

 

~*~

 

Potion class just finished and most of the students already left the classroom, but Dean was still there to help Seamus clean up the floor after one of his potion disasters. He didn’t really understand how, but somehow a combination of too much gingerroot and a boiling, unfinished healing potion resulted in a melting cauldron. Seamus was on his knees scowling while rubbing at a stubborn stain on the filthy floor. And Dean smiled to himself, shaking his head, Seamus’ scowling face was kind of cute, really.

“That will be enough for today Mr. Finnigan, try to be less idiotic next time so you don’t waste my valuable time. You are dismissed.” Snape uttered from where he sat behind his desk.

Dean grabbed his and the other boys bag,  and they left the classroom without a word.

However, as soon as they were far enough from the classroom, so Snape wouldn’t hear them, he bumped his shoulder against Seamus’.

“Really Shay, the one time you succeed in not setting on fire a single thing, you melt a cauldron! It really is a talent of yours, isn’t it?”

Seamus grinned up at him.

“Ah, ye know me Dean, without me class would be dead boring, I’m actually a bloody hero!” He just rolled his eyes and smiled in response, but when they rounded the corner his smile fell. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall with his admirers crowding around him, their step faltered for a second, and it was enough to catch the Slytherin’s eye.

Smiling that arrogant smile of him, he detached himself of the group and sauntered over to them.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here, the idiot of the school and his loyal follower.”

He was one to talk, Dean thought, with his personal bodyguards Goyle and Crabbe always around him.

“You are really stupid, aren’t you? Can’t even read some bloody instructions. It’s a miracle you haven’t blown your own head of yet. I wish you would hurry up, at least then we wouldn’t have to look at your ugly face. Maybe if you would learn to speak some proper English you’d be able to understand your textbooks, for Merlin’s sake.”

Seamus clenched his fists and opened his mouth to no doubt make an equally insulting comeback, but Dean knew they were far outnumbered and Draco only needed one excuse to start a fight. Plus they were near the dungeons, and probably Snape would hear them and blame everything on Shay. So he softly tucked Seamus sleeve and tried to calm him down.

“Come on, Shay. It isn’t worth it, let’s just go.” At least this seemed to somehow help, cause the boy closed his mouth, and took a step away from Malfoy, who clacked his tongue.

“Need help from a filthy mudblood, Finnigan?”

That was too much, and Dean knew it, Seamus never really cared if people insulted him, but no one talked shit about his best friend. He flung himself at the Slytherin. Dean, having sensed the change in demeanour immediately, grabbed his hand with lightning speed, and dragged him away from the scene.

“Your boyfriend won’t always be around to save you’re pathetic arse Finnigan!” Draco shouted after them, but they both ignored him.

 

Dean didn’t release his hand until they were standing in the Gryffindor common room, which was empty during this hour.

“Are you okay, Shay?” Dean asked, voice concerned.

Seamus looked up at him, ignoring the question.

“Are we weird Dean?”

The concerned look that had appeared on his friends face made place for a confused one.

“What do you-”

“Ye know, that we hold hands an’ stuff.” He looked down at his feet.

Dean was silent for a moment.

“Are you bothered by Malfoy’s remark? You know you shouldn’t listen to him, he likes making people feel bad.”

“Yeah I know that, Dean… It’s just… Is it weird?”

Another moment of silence.

“I never really thought about it… We hold hands all the time, and we are best friends…” His voice sounded soft and vulnerable, as if he needed reassurance that they indeed were best friends. The shorter boy looked up and nodded, a small smile on his lips. Dean smiled back at him and swallowed before silently adding:

“I like holding your hand.”

Seamus felt something warm in his chest that he didn’t really want to think about.

“I do too, but maybe we’re too old for that now… I think that maybe we shouldn’t do it anymore… Wouldn’t want people to think that we’re poofters, eh mate.” He joked and added his signature lopsided grin to soften his words, but Deans smile faltered and he looked slightly… Hurt?

“Yeah. Okay. If it bothers you… No problem.” After that he turned around and hurried up the stairs to the dorms, muttering something about a transfiguration essay. 

 

Dean didn’t really know why he felt so hurt. It wasn’t as if Shay had told him he didn’t want to be friends anymore. It was a reasonable request really, he didn’t know other best friends that held hands, Harry and Ron didn’t. The only people that held hands were sappy couples,  and Seamus and he weren’t a sappy couple for sure.

It was just that it was something unique that he and Seamus shared.  The hyper boy was overly affectionate and touchy with a lot of his friends,-he loved hugging and petting people-, but he only held hands with him. It made him feel sort of special, something that showed other people that they were best friends, but he wasn’t Shay’s boyfriend so maybe he was right. He mentally shrugged, oh well, the feeling would probably go away, he grabbed his sketchbook, drawing always made him feel better.

 

*~*

 

“Seamus!”

 Someone said, while firmly shaking his shoulders.

“C’mon Shay,”

Ah it was Dean.

“We’ve to go down for breakfast or all the nice stuff will be gone!”

The boy, still half asleep, pulled his blanket over his head, mumbling something unintelligible. He heard Dean sight, and felt a tiny bit guilty for being difficult, but it wasn’t enough to actually get up, his bed was way too comfortable.

“Ah well…”

He detected a spark of mischief in Dean’s voice, he didn’t like it one bit.

“Guess the only thing that’ll wake you up is some good old tickling…”

Seamus eyes opened wide in shock. Oh shit.

Before he could think of a counter attack, the blanket was ripped away, and two big hands descend on his stomach. He gasped from the combination of the sudden cold, the blinding light, and the tickling.

“St… Stop Dean! I… I’m… awake…! I promise!”

Dean grinned wide, “Ask nicely.”

That bastard. But as another fit of giggles was wrenched out of his throat, he swallowed his pride and complied.

“Okay, okay! Please! Pl… please stop Dean!”

Satisfied, Dean pulled his hands away, and clapped some imaginary dust off of them, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“You’re an arse you know that?”

The tall boy bowed dramatically.

“Only to your service sir. Now come on, get out of your stinky bed and get dressed.”

Dean held out his hand to help Seamus get up, but when he realized what he was doing he momentarily tensed and dropped his arm. Seamus was confused for a moment, before he remembered their talk the day before. This was going to be harder than expected.

 

*~*

 

The following week was kind of strange, it was just a matter of time before one of them would reach out to grab the other hand, before remembering, only grabbing air. Dean felt a lot more awkward around Shay these days, they were still best friend of course, and they still hung out all the time, but sometimes he didn’t know what to do with his hands, or if he was maybe standing to close. After a few days however they formed new habits. If Seamus wanted Dean to come along, he now pushed instead of dragged him. And if Dean needed to hold his friend back he grabbed his wrist instead of his hand. It was still weird, but at least he grew used to his empty hand.

 

*~*

 

Seamus was laying on his bed, trying to focus on his ‘Defence against the dark arts’ homework, he still needed  to write at least two inches on his essay. But he couldn’t really concentrate, during lunch Ginny had asked Dean to help her with some sort of homework. Usually Dean only helped people after classes were finished, never during the lunch. Ginny was an exception apparently.

He didn’t really know why it bothered him that much, Ginny was nice, really, he was probably just annoyed due to this stupid essay. He was rereading a certain paragraph on page 67 about some sort of dangerous spell –he really didn’t care-,when the door was slammed open by Dean. His friend was panting like he had just run up all the stairs of Hogwarts(he probably had…), a stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Where’s the fire? It wasn’t me this time I swear!” Seamus asked with an amused voice, Dean didn’t express his happiness so clearly most of the time, and his smile was contagious.

Dean, seemingly having calmed down a bit, just shook his head, closed the door and let himself fall down on his bed. This really spiked Seamus’ interest, he shoved his book of the bed and flopped on his side to look at Dean.

“Really mate, what happened? Ye look like ye might explode if ye don’t tell me.”

Dean grinned, his eyes closed.

“Guess who has a girlfriend?”

He was lucky Dean had his eyes closed, for he was almost sure he couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Dean?! Are you…”

“Yes!” the tall boy sat up with a triumphantly look on his face.

“Ginny..?

Dean fondly rolled his eyes at him.

“No proffesor McGonagall.”

Seamus pointedly ignored his sarcasm, and finally mustered up a grin.

“That’s great mate! Make sure ye don’t forget about me though! Best Friend priorities!”

He ducked to avoid the pillow that sailed over his head.

“‘course not Shay, she’s a better kisser though.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

This time he wasn’t fast enough to avoid the pillow, and it hit him square in the face, Dean chuckled behind his hand.

“Aw come on Shay don’t look at me like that! You asked for it! And now you’ll have more time for you’re one love life, with your charm the ladies will be flocking around you in no second, and then I’ll have to fight them off of you to spend time with you.”

The blond boy snorted.

“Yeah right.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Seamus wondered why he been so shocked that Dean had found himself a girlfriend. He was a really kind boy after all, not ugly too, it had been just a matter of time before someone noticed him. Thing was, he was just so used to having Dean for himself, the thought that there would be someone else for him had never really occurred to him.

“I didn’t know you liked Ginny…”

Dean looked at him a little strangely before answering: “Well, I didn’t like her that way, you know? But then when we started talking, I noticed she’s actually really nice. She’s funny and stuff, she looks good to. Her freckles are cute.” He added thoughtfully. Seamus nodded, but couldn’t help but wonder if her freckles where cuter than his, which was a ridiculous thought. He really should get his thoughts back in line, because they were being ridiculous.

“Dean?” He asked after another moment, the other boy looked up. “Can you help me with this essay?”

 

*~*

 

Dean couldn’t help comparing Ginny’s and Seamus hands. It was sort of strange, seeing as Ginny was his _girlfriend_ and Seamus was his _friend_ (his best friend, but still) and they really were nothing alike. It was just that they were the only ones he had ever really held hands with- mom, dad and his sisters didn’t count- so it just happened.

He liked having someone to hold onto once again, even though he didn’t know her as well as Seamus, she was really nice.

On first sight, their hands were pretty similar, they both had small hands, milky white and peppered with freckles. Sure, Ginny’s hands were more feminine with slimmer fingers that were slightly more pointy, but he didn’t think there could be much difference. After sometime though, he started to notice more and more differences. Were Shay’s hands were calloused hers were incredibly soft, but Ginny’s hands were much colder than Shay’s. Seamus freckles were slightly more noticeable, cause they are darker and his cuticles were horribly red and irritated-Shay had the bad habit of biting his nails-, while Ginny’s were perfectly taken care of.

The biggest difference though, were the nails, Gin’s nails were longer(obviously), and they weren’t even _that_ long, but he had taken a great dislike in them. When she held his hand a certain way, which was much too often for his liking, or held his hand a little too tight he could just _feel_ them on his skin, it always made him shiver. And not in a good way. It was worth it though, Gin was nice company, she really was, and snogging her was nice.

He didn’t have much comparing material, but he thought she certainly was a good kisser. He involuntary remembered his talk with his best mate, it was true, he didn’t know if Seamus was a good kisser, he wondered what it would be like… His head jerked up in shock. Wait what? He really shouldn’t think about kissing anyone but Ginny, also Shay was his best friend, you didn’t kiss your best friend. He shook his head, he was having weird thoughts lately…

 

*~*

 

Seamus was sitting in the common room moping, Dean was of with Ginny, doing Merlin knows what, and he was left here. Alone. He had been playing some wizard chess  with Neville before, but the boy had told him he wanted to check on some plants in the greenhouses, so now he was bored and lonely. To kill some time he mindlessly conjured some sparks with his wand, and watched them flutter down, over and over again.

He couldn’t really blame Dean for wanting to spend time with his girlfriend, he didn’t even spend that much time with her. But he didn’t feel like being reasonable, he felt like sulking and blaming Dean. After their talk a few days ago he decided he was happy for Dean, cause Ginny seemed to make Dean happy and he deserved to be happy. It had surprised him how fast those reasonable thoughts had vanished when he’d actually seen them together. It was weird how much it hurt when he saw them holding hands, or kissing, or whispering and laughing in the corridors. He was supposed to be the one that made Dean laugh, he was supposed to be the one that held Dean’s hand.

But he hadn’t want that, and he had realised with a start that he missed it.

Which was of course stupid, so he blamed the feelings he had on being jealous cause Dean had gotten himself a girl sooner than he had. That thought worked well for a while, it was a logical response, wasn’t it?

Until one morning he woke up from a particularly weird dream and realised that not only was he supposed to be the one to hold Deans hand and make him laugh, but that he also wanted to be the one that Dean kissed instead of Ginny. 

 It was a horribly confusing thought, but he couldn’t deny that it was true, which was even more stupid because lately things between them were becoming more and more awkward.

So he once again repeated to himself that he should get his shit together and get over this annoying crush-thing he was developing for Dean. Then everything could go back to normal, right?

 

*~*

 

It was afternoon, classes had ended some time ago, and Dean was sitting in the library. He had been doing his homework, and was finished now so he was doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. He didn’t have anything else to do anyway, Ginny had Quidditch practice, or at least he thought so… he didn’t hung out with Gin that much lately, she was angry with him a lot of times, and he suspected she was developing  a thing for Harry. He didn’t care _that_ much, they weren’t even that close, but it still kind of hurt. He had been planning on spending some time with Seamus, he kind of missed his best friend, and felt pretty guilty for neglecting him a bit last weeks.

It was not that he sometimes avoided Shay because of his relationship with Ginny, he also felt weird and awkward around him sometimes, he felt like Shay was hiding something for him, but he didn’t want  to ask. Shay always told him everything he wanted Dean to know, so this was probably something private, and he respected Seamus’ privacy.

 Still, he really _did_ want to spend time with his mate this afternoon, but Shay said he planned a studying session with Neville, who’d offered to help him with herbology, so that’s why he was drawing.

He was almost done drawing an angry devil version of Snape, when Ginny came walking in.

“Hey Dean.” She said softly.

He didn’t look up, “Hi Gin, how was Quidditch?” he asked while continuing with shading his picture.

“It was fine, the weather was awful though…” she trailed of, then sighted deeply.

Finally he looked up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just that you’re drawing all the time, I like that you draw, but you even do it when we’re talking. It makes me feel like you’re not listening.” She scowled and folded her arms.

Dean looked startled at his girlfriend, he had honestly never thought about it.

“Oh… I’m sorry?”

A beat of silence.

“So… want to go to the common room?”

She rolled her eyes fondly at him.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

He packed all his books,  stuffed them in his bag and stood, he kissed Ginny softly and grabbed her hand. The bright, watery winter light fell through the window behind her and made her copper hair glow, she looked like she was on fire. It reminded him of Shay, who always managed to set himself or his surroundings on fire, he decided that he would very much like to draw her like this.

“Dean..”

She shocked him out of his thought.

“Mmm?”

“You’re staring again…”

He smiled apologetically, “Sorry, you just look so beautiful like this.”

When she rolled her eyes this time it wasn’t very fondly…

 

They walked in silence, Ginny made sure to keep her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Great, someone else he couldn’t hold hands with. And she actually _was_ his girlfriend.

Dean felt rejected all over again, he didn’t even know what he’d done wrong.

He sighted, he really should find Shay, at least if he was mad, he spoke his mind.

When they arrived by the fat lady, the portrait opened without him telling the password, but he was to riled up to really think about it.

Normally he would have to restrain himself from helping Ginny trough the portrait hole –She really didn’t like that- but right now he didn’t feel like helping her anyway.

 

“Dean!” Ginny turned around exasperate, het hands balled up at her side.

“What? What did I do wrong this time?” Dean knew he was being childish but he couldn’t help himself.

“Are you serious?!”

He snorted, “Does it look like I’m kidding?”

This only seemed to make her more angry.

“Wow Dean I really can’t believe you right now, we’ve talked about this a million times!”

“What?!” He really had no idea what he had done wrong…

“Don’t help me through the portrait hole, it is _really_ annoying!”

He was stunned into silence for a moment. They were attracting quite some attention.

“What…”

Ginny let out a frustrated sight, folding her arms over her chest and sending Dean her best death glare.

“Do I seriously have repeat myself again?”

“But I didn’t help you! I didn’t even touch you!

She raised one eyebrow, “Oh, so it was just air pushing me?”

Dean runned his hand though his hair exasperate, couldn’t she be reasonable for one second?

By this time the whole common room was staring shamelessly at them.

“I don’t know what to say Gin, I didn’t help you, I swear.”

Somehow the _‘Gin’_ seemed to make her even more angry, he didn’t know why, he always called her that.

“Oh no, you know what, I think there was a person in an invisibility cloak, waiting till I would enter, so he could push me.” She spoke sarcastically.

“Gin…”

“You know what, don’t bother. I’m sorry Dean but we really don’t belong together. It just isn’t… working out. You’re a great guy and I’m sure there’s _someone…_ ”

Her eyes drifted to the corner Shay was sitting.

“But I really cannot do this anymore. Bye.”

After that she stalked out of the common room.

There was a moment of silence before people seemed to realise the spectacle was over and returned to their own business. Dean inhaled sharply, before firmly walking up the stairs and slamming the dormitory door behind him.

 

Seamus had followed the whole argument  from his comfy armchair in the corner of the common room. His emotions where a big chaos, on one side he didn’t like Dean being hurt. He of all people could know it was really hard to make Dean angry, so this was kind of a big deal.

But on the other side, he felt strangely happy, maybe with Ginny gone, he could finally have his best mate back.

He quickly stood up, ran up to the fifth years boys dormitory and tentatively opened the door.

“Dean?”

The other boy had the curtains of his four-poster bed closed, so Seamus closed the door softly behind him and walked over to his best mate’s bed.

“Dean…”

The only response was some sort of grumble.

“Dean, if you don’t respond I will open the curtains in three seconds, I don’t care if you’re naked or something.” He said half joking, half serious.

He heard a sight and some shuffling before the curtains opened, Dean sat crossed legged against the headboard, his arms folded.

Without asking, the small boy crawled onto the bed and sat across from him, before closing the curtains again and casting a _lumos_ to still have some light.

“Are you okay Dean?”

In response the other boy sighed once again, fumbling with his sleeves.

“Yeah I think so… Ginny was right, we _really_ didn’t work out… It still kind of sucks though… I’m kind of hurt she didn’t even took me seriously, she didn’t believe me at all! Like, why would I even lie about something so stupid! Or unimportant for that matter. I never lie anyway…” He added the last sentence in a murmur.

Seamus halve-smiled, “I know… If it helps, I like it if ye help me through the portrait hole, with me being small and all… It really can be a pain in the arse…”

Dean chuckled softly at that, it was the kind of laugh that always made him feel warm.

After a moment of companionable silence, Dean spoke up again.

“You know, I don’t mind it that much. I had a nice time with Ginny but I missed you.” He looked up at Seamus with a lopsided grin. He couldn’t describe how relieved he was at those words, he had been scared that he would be easily replaced. Dean took him by surprise when he leaned forward and took the small boy in a hug. It was a bit uncomfortable, due to them sitting so far apart, but neither of them cared.

When the drew apart again, Shay went to grab Dean’s hand but suddenly he stilled. That they were friends again didn’t mean he could hold Deans hand. They both stared at Shays motionless hand as if what it did would determine the future. Slowly the blonde haired boy lifted his hand petted Deans shoulder brotherly and let it fall back in his lap again.

Seamus Immediately regretted the motion, for the look on Dean’s face was one of hurt.

Dean looked him in the eye with death seriousness.

“Shay, what are you hiding for me?”

“What do ye mean, mate?”

“You’re acting weird and awkward lately. I know you Shay, there is something you’re keeping from me, something big. I didn’t ask before, figured you would tell me if you wanted. But I’m done with this awkwardness, I want my Shay back.” His voice broke, “I thought that maybe it was because of me and Ginny, but there is more. Please tell me Seamus.”

The addressed boy was stunned into silence, he didn’t know Dean could read him this good. Though maybe that was a naïve thought, he _did_ know him for more than four years.

“There’s nothing wrong Dean, it’s just…”

“Please Shay…” he whispered.

“Nothing. There’s nothing.”

Dean scowled and the sight he let out sounded more frustrated than he had looked during the whole argument he had had with Ginny.

The silence wasn’t that companionable anymore, Shay looked up at Dean.

“Mate?”

He didn’t exactly know what he was asking for.

“Maybe it’s better if you go Seamus. I… I am tired. I think I’ll take a nap. See you at dinner.”

Without another look he turned to lay down. Wordlessly Seamus left the bed and closed the curtains. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

 

~*~

 

Seamus went to bed that night without being able to get the events from that day out of his head. It was so bad that he couldn’t seem to catch sleep. So he lay on his back while replaying their conversation over and over.

During dinner, Dean had been completely normal- though maybe a little distant- he had totally ignored the talk they’d had before, and Seamus was grateful for that.

But however acting normal, Dean seemed to be hurting in silence, and it was terrible, cause he didn’t really know how to help him.

He really should’ve just take the other boys hand, he didn’t even know why he was being so stubborn about it. Maybe Malfoy was making fun of it, so what, he always did that anyway. If it made them both happy, why not do it?

And then it clicked, he should just stop being afraid of what others would think and be himself. Seamus didn’t understand how he hadn’t figured this out before.

Satisfied, he yawned and fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

The whole common room was filled with cheering and celebrating people. There was red, gold and yellow everywhere, giving the illusion like the room was on fire. They had done it again, they’d won the quidditch match. With Harry unable to play, due to his detention, Ginny had been seeker, she may not been as good as Harry but she’d still caught the snitch which made them win the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. So right now she was being carried around the common room.

Dean was leaning against the wall watching the whole ordeal, it had been a good match, he had scored some points and no injuries were made, that was always a good thing.

Shay came walking up to him, his face still tinted pink from the cold outside.

“Ye were good!” He beamed, “Ye know, when ye were chosen instead of me to be the backup chaser I was kinda jealous, but ye’re really good.”

Dean shook his head while smiling slightly.

“Thanks Shay.”

Seamus went to stand next to him, copying his pose. They made quite the funny sight, with their length difference.

In the meantime, the enthusiastic Gryffindors had finally set Ginny down again, and Harry walked up to her to congratulate her. She promptly turned around and kissed him straight on the mouth.

Some people catcalled and Ron was glaring daggers in Harry’s back, but Dean was watching it all with a weird sort of neutrality.

Seamus turned towards him, the tall chaser didn’t seem disturbed at all, which slightly confused Seamus. On impulse, he stretched out his arm, and hooked his pinkie onto Dean’s.

The other boy tensed, he stared at their hands, before looking Seamus briefly in the eye.

Seamus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a single syllable Dean was gone. He let out a curse in Irish, and ran after Dean.

He quickly dodged the people that were in his way –being small did have its perks sometimes- and climbed out of the portrait hole.

He found Dean fast, he was in a small corridor that went nowhere in particular, sitting on the ground his legs folded before his chest.

Seamus sat down next to Dean, who didn’t acknowledge him at all.

“I’m sorry…”

He didn’t think Dean would react, but his friend surprised him.

“For what?”

“Uh…”

Dean looked up at his friend, looking slightly amused.

“You came to apologize, but you don’t know why?”

Seamus ignored the question, but asked: “Are ye upset because of Ginny?”

His mate laid his chin on his knees and stared at the wall across of them.

“It kind of sucks she is over me this fast, it makes me feel like I’m not important and easy replaceble.”

The blonde boy nodded, after a moment of silence he finally worked up the courage to mumble:

“Did ye run because I… ye know… I took your hand ‘n stuff…”    

Dean turned to him, disbelief written on his face.

“Shay, you really, _really_ , need to make up your mind. You were the one that didn’t want to hold hands in the first place, then when Ginny and I broke up, I thought you’d change your mind. But no, apparently you stick with your words. No problem, okay, I get that. But now you suddenly _do_ change your mind. It’s confusing Shay, I don’t know what to expect anymore, I don’t know how to act around you anymore. Just make a choice so I know what I can expect…” He had a lost look on his face. “It hurts…”He whispered, then added in a louder voice: “You know I thought that maybe…”

He stopped talking, feeling the presence of a small hand in his. He looked at Shay’s face, down at their hands and up again. Seamus was smiling softly at him.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Then Dean hugged him with his free arm, burying his face in the crook of his friends neck, and hummed.“I missed you… I almost forgot what your hand felt like.”

Seamus felt him smile against his neck.

“So I guess holding hands is allowed again.” He chuckled.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible.

“What did ye say?”

He looked up, briefly pressing his lips against Shay’s, then hiding his face in the boys neck again.

“I asked if that was allowed too…”

Seamus sat there, stunned. He had never thought…

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“Dean, look at me. I want to see yer face…”

Dean lifted his head reluctantly, Seamus squeezed his hand, before kissing him. Properly this time.

Dean made a surprised noise, before finally reacting.

He tilted his head and pressed their lips together more firmly. Seamus cupped his head in his free hand, sighing and Dean carefully slipped his tongue inside the others mouth. Seamus was inexperienced and accidentally knocked his teeth against Deans slightly. Dean only bit his bottom lip playfully in response.

After a moment he pulled back, pecking Shay on the corner of his mouth carefully and resting their foreheads together. Seamus looked slightly dishevelled, his face flushed, and Dean chuckled at his shocked face, wondering how anyone could look this cute.

“So?”

Shay blinked and looked utterly confused, the other boy smiled softly and caressed his cheek.

“If that’s allowed too.”

Seamus grinned and swatted half-heartedly at his arm.

“Definitely.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? I'm pretty satisfied with this  
> So as you may have noticed the breakup is quite similar to the books, it did originally happen in the sixth year though.  
> I just thought it would be too long. The Dean pushing Ginny thing, was when Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak after drinking the 'felix filicis' and he bumped into her.  
> Also I kind of ignored Umbridge...  
> I don't know if the other fics from the challenge will be in the same 'universe' or not...  
> Again, if you noticed some errors, please tell me!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
